


Stop and Smell the Coffee

by AlexanderTheAmazing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheAmazing/pseuds/AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: Tracer is canonically gay, and her girlfriend, Emily, is really cute. So here's a short fic about them meeting for the first time.





	

Ever since the incident, Lena had been moving about faster than she ever had before. But no matter how fast she could move, she couldn’t move through long lines any faster. It’s not like she was running late. It’s just that slowing down always bothered her. She groaned as she was able to move forward a step. There was still three people ahead of her.  
Her foot tapped against the wooden floor, clacking like a ticking clock. It wasn’t until she looked to the cafe window that she stopped. It took a lot to get Tracer to slow down, much less stop all together. At the table by the window had to be the most beautiful woman Tracer ever saw.  
She had bright red hair, and freckles sprinkling her face. She had a cup of coffee, and was reading a newspaper. Lena recognized the picture of herself on the cover. She never was one to be shy, so she decided to go talk to her. She was the last one in line too, so it wasn’t like she’d lose any time.  
“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I run by again?” Lena said.  
The woman looked up at Lena. Recognition dawning on her face a second later.  
“Oh! You’re-”  
“Yep! It’s me. Please hold back your excitement.” Lena said jokingly. Which elicited a cute little laugh, “Mind if I sit with you?”  
The woman gestured to the other chair, giving her permission.  
“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you’re not as tall as I thought you’d be.”   
“Are you saying you’ve fantasized about meeting me?” Lena said with a smirk, which got another laugh.  
“‘Fantasized’ is one way to put it I guess.”  
Tracer blushed a little. Was she flirting back? Tracer didn’t want to assume she was. She hoped she was flirting, but she wasn’t gonna hold her breath.  
“Is that your uniform?” She asked.  
Tracer looked down at her crocs, yoga pants, and bomber jacket.  
“Oh this? Nope! This is just an outfit I like!” Lena said with a smile.  
The woman took a long sip of her coffee, and looked her up and down.  
“...Oh. I see.”  
It was then that Lena’s phone went off. Winston messaged her that he needed her at headquarters immediately. Lena got up instinctively ready to dash in case it was an emergency, but she stopped again remembering the woman.  
“Off to save the world then?”  
“Someone has to,” Lena said cheekily, “Oh dang. I never got my coffee.”  
The woman pulled out a pen and took a quick note on a napkin, and then handed it to her.  
“How about when you can come back I’ll buy one for you?”  
Tracer was quick to put her goggles over her eyes, hoping it’d cover her blush.  
“That sounds lovely. Bye.”  
And with that Tracer zipped out the door. Later in the day Lena smacked herself for never asking her for her name. For a second she thought that meant she’d probably never have a chance with her. But as she pulled out the napkin, and saw the woman’s number, underneath it she saw written, “Emily”.


End file.
